Opinionated
by TStabler
Summary: People can certainly have different opinions about the same thing, but when two people finally agree, it changes everything. E/O One-Shot for now! Rating may change...


**A/N: A little fluffy plot bunny that hopped around in my head until I wrote it down. Inspired by a song, but not a songfic. Not really. I don't think. Maybe it's a one-shot, maybe it's not. Your reactions and reviews will decide. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

"So," Trevor Langan said, sipping his beer as he sat at the bar, "Why are you drinking yourself into a stupor?"

Elliot scoffed. "I'm falling in love, man," he said, drinking his own beer. "You?"

"Falling out of it," Trevor mumbled, chugging back a gulp of the brew.

"How do you fall out of love, Langan?" Elliot asked, his brow furrowing. "I might need to do that."

Trevor laughed. "It's easy when the woman you're with is...she's so stupid, ya know? She had me, and I was willing to give up anything and everything to be with her, and she didn't want any of it. She's difficult. Very difficult. I never know what I'm walking into when I'm with her. And she's constantly changing her mind, I mean, one day she'd be all ready and willing to make a commitment, other days she wanted nothing to do with me. She's reckless, lives for danger, and she's hard to please." He took another swig of his beer, slamming the empty glass down on the table. "She's never on time, for anything, and her excuse is always work. She was working. Whatever. I know where she was and what she was doing. She's infuriating." He signaled the bartender for another beer, then turned to Elliot. "So, wanna tell me about the woman who's got your balls in a vice?"

Elliot chuckled, sipping his beer again. "God, man, she is so...beautiful. She's incredible, Trevor. Everything she does is just, so...I can't get her outta my head."

"Is she funny?" Trevor asked, squinting.

"Oh, she's hilarious. She has the best sense of humor. Probably because it's the same as mine. She has me in stitches all damn day, which, in my line of work, is fucking hard," Elliot said, smiling at the thought. "Why?"

Trevor huffed. "The ex, she couldn't tell a joke to save her life. She always laughed before telling me the punch line, thinking I knew it already, it was horrible. She was actually, uh, usually boring."

"Man," Elliot said, "This girl is everything I have ever wanted. She's incredibly intelligent, man. Brilliant. She has her mind made up, knows what she wants, and she will stop at nothing to get it. She's adventurous, to the point where if I asked her to go skydiving with me tomorrow, she would. And she's so easygoing. All I have to do is be there, just be with her, and she's happy."

"Sounds great, but, uh, is she moody?" Trevor asked, narrowing his eyes, grabbing the fresh beer the bartender had just put in front of him. "Bitch I was with was fucking moody."

Elliot made a face and shrugged. "She can be," he said. "But that's one of the things I love about her. Her moods are like different pieces of a puzzle that I love taking apart and putting together again. Ya know? Each one is part of her, and they make her whole."

"You got it bad," Trevor said. "You really are falling in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, smirking. "No," he corrected. "I'm in love with her. I fell in love with her a long time ago."

Trevor looked at him, shook his head, and said, "Then why are you sitting here drinking with me? Go get her, Elliot."

"Ya know what?" Elliot asked, getting up and throwing some cash down on the bar, "That's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Behind them, at a table with two shocked lawyers, a stunning brunette detective's eyes widened. She shot out of her seat and ran, nearly pushing Elliot over, out the door of the bar and down the street, praying she'd get there before he did.

Elliot, stunned by what had just happened, looked at the table he was standing in front of. "Casey? Alex?"

"Hey, Stabler," Alex Cabot, attorney for Elliot's unit, said.

"If you two are here, then that was..." Elliot began, but stopped, his eyes widening. "Oh shit! Did she hear me?"

"Yep," Alex said, drinking her vodka tonic.

"Does she know I was talking about her?" Elliot asked, nervous.

Casey Novak, the department's other prosecutor, said, "Yeah. She knows you _both _were."

Elliot snapped his head around, turning to Trevor with shock and hate in his eyes. He put his plan on hold, only for a few moments, as he stepped back up to the bar to confront the man who had talked so belittlingly about his beloved Olivia.

* * *

Olivia jumped a bit, spat into the sink, and ran out of the bathroom when she heard the knocking at her door. She took a deep breath as she opened it, and gasped when she saw who it was. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend beat the shit out of me," the man said, glaring at her.

"Up until two weeks ago, Trevor, that was you," Olivia said. "Elliot did this?"

"So you admit it? You're with him?" Trevor asked, biting into her with his words.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, but I know he was with you at the bar. I heard you, Trevor. You told him I'm stupid? Reckless? What the hell?"

"Well, not like he believed me! He has his own opinions about you! According to him, you're the perfect fucking woman," Trevor yelled.

Olivia smirked. "I know," she said. "I heard him, too. And according to him, he loves me. Something you never did. Something," she sighed, "Something I never really wanted you to do."

"Why, Olivia?" Trevor asked, finally softening his gaze. "Why wouldn't you let me love you?"

"Because," Olivia said, glancing behind him at Elliot, who had just appeared in the doorway, "I'm not in love with you, Trevor. I'm in love with..."

"Don't," Trevor said, grimacing, his split lip hurting as he did so. "Don't tell me you're in love with Stabler, Olivia."

Olivia tilted her head and looked at Trevor. "Why not?"

"I can't lose to him," Trevor said. "I can't lose to that..."

"That what?" Elliot interrupted, pushing passed him, into Olivia's apartment.

Trevor sighed, admitting defeat. "At least, tell me why, Olivia," he begged.

"Because he loves me for everything I'm not," Olivia said, then she smirked, and shook her head, saying, "According to you." She slammed the door in his face and turned to Elliot, who smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

Elliot pulled back, holding her at arms length, and said, "No, Liv. I love you for everything that you truly are, everything that you were, and everything that you will be." He brushed her hair back, pulling her closer. "Langan was just too blind, stupid, and selfish to see it."

"El," Olivia said, smirking, "He didn't see it because I didn't want him to. I was hoping that you'd come sweep me off of my feet before I really had to start..."

Elliot interrupted her with a scorching kiss, bending slightly to scoop her into his arms. "How am I doing so far?" he whispered against her lips.

"You're absolutely perfect, El," Olivia whispered back. "At least, according to me."

Elliot laid her down gently on her bed and loomed over her, smiling sneakily as he said, "Liv, yours is the only opinion that I really give a shit about." He gently sprawled over her, and leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Are you sure about this?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is gonna change everything."

"That, baby," Elliot said, nuzzling her nose, "Is exactly what hoping." His lips landed on hers, and they both sighed in contentment, knowing the risks, knowing the consequences, but according to them, none of it really mattered.

**A/N: A little much? Not enough? Reviews are like birthday cake: always welcome, always delicious, even when its not your birthday.**


End file.
